Twintelle's Strategy
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Spring Man is mystified by the success of Twintelle, a new fighter in the Arms tournament, who seems to be winning all of her fights. How does a French actress accomplish such a feat? An encounter, in private, with her shall reveal the secret of her success as well as a few desires of his as well...


Twintelle's strategy

There was a lot of information to partake in.

The video of her fights were all rather interesting, as Spring Man tried to observe things from every angles that he could possibly find. Her unique fighting style, her deceptively agile manoeuvring, her stance and the way she seemed to dodge almost every blows thrown at _in extremis_ made her some kind of enigma to the experienced fighter that he was. She wore stilettos, she was full of openings and she seemed to be much more interested in looking good than being in a nice, clean fight, yet the results were there as she had won every single fights she had participated in. She was to be his next opponent, for the finals of all things, and he had to admit it... Twintelle would be a tough one. She had beaten up some rookies, which already made her a potent challenger, yet she had also vanquished Ninjara with surprising ease, puzzling a great many as a result. Lost amidst the many videos of her fights that he could get his mitts on, Spring Man had to get as much information on her as he could, if only to understand how this woman could be interested in being in the tournament to begin with.

From what he could gather, she was a movie star, a famous and beloved one, that had seemed to grow tired of doing the same thing over and over again. Perhaps out of boredom, or to create a scandal, she had registered in the Arms fighting competition and gained even more fame as a result. Whether for fame, thrill or any other reason, she had learned how to fight, placing some kind of special emphasis on her hair and how prehensile they were in order to not seem too brutish and unrefined. Everything she did, it seemed, had to be beautiful, stylish and refined as far as Spring Man could see. The way she walked, fought and talked made it seem like it was more of a performance than anything else. Suspecting that perhaps the people organizing the tournament had registered her to make it so people would be more interested in the competition and that she'd had probably bought her way further in the tournament, Spring Man killed the notion as he was revisiting Ninjara's match on his TV set. He knew that Ninjara would not be one to sell himself out, not for any price, and the match seemed much too quick and efficient for him to have surrendered. The way she threw her parasols toward him and how he seemed to be unable to dodge the high-spinning wing seemed much too genuine. However, as he watched on and on, Spring Man could definitely come to understand how her popularity was so high to begin with as he began to stare more and more at one particular asset of Twintelle's... ''arsenal''.

He was staring at her ass.

It was rather disrespectful of him to do so, as she would be his opponent and, in the spirit of sportsmanship, it was rather crass of him to focus on anything else beside what he'd need to understand her strategies and tactics, yet he could not really help himself. As a man, her posterior, clothed in those tight leggings of her, looked simply splendid as it was thick, yet not entirely too fat. Round, yet in a perfect ratio that he felt a little shameful to calculate as his own body betrayed his desires to the world in a rather subtle, yet immense way. He was getting quite hard as he looked at the video, sighed, then unzipped his pants so as to relieve himself of those embarrassing thoughts. Thankful that he lived alone in a small apartment, he knew that, beside himself, nobody would judge him for what he was about to do as he grabbed his firm and erect penis and began to jerk himself off. Looking at her dark skin, at her confident look, her butt and the many poses she took whilst fighting, he had to admit that many a great fantasies came to mind as he pleasured himself. The shame mixing itself with the satisfaction that he gave upon himself, it only served to heighten the experience as he felt his climax getting nearer and nearer...

Until the sound of his doorbell snapped him out of his reverie as he stopped right there and then, putting his pants back on completely, zipping them up as his breathing felt a little chaotic in his throat. His heart beating a little faster, he walked the line between disappointment and thankfulness for the interruption of his self-pleasure as he walked toward the door. His own confusion as to why he had succumbed to his baser instincts fuelling his own guilt, he opened up the door, only to find that the very person he had been fantasizing over was standing right in front of him, a mere meter away from his door. Still garbed in her competitive suit, she looked even more stunning in person as her radiance and beauty left him a little breathless for a few seconds, leaving her plenty of time to speak to him without any interruption.

''I wasn't sure if they had given me the right address, but it seems that you do live here,'' she began to say, seemingly taken aback that a fighter like him seemed to have such modest living standards. ''Where are my manners...You probably have heard of me, but in case you didn't, my name is Twintelle and I've come to speak with you for a few minutes. Would you mind if I came in?''

Having no idea just how she had learned of his address, Spring Man felt like a fish out of water as he was unsure how to respond to all of this. Not wishing to be rude and actually desirous to see more of her in person, he invited her in without much of a second-thought. ''Sorry about the mess,'' he said in half-automatism, as if he had to be ashamed of the rather well-sorted apartment he lived in. She was probably used to far more luxurious homes and, knowing that, he felt a little out-of-place in his own home the moment she had walked in. However, as she went in his living room, he could not help but notice the little sway of her hips and butt as she walked, the same way she did when she was fighting. Trying to keep his mind occupied with something else, he vied to make her short visit as comfortable as possible. ''Can I offer you anything? Coffee? Water?''

''I only drink tea and I doubt you have the kind that I like, but thank you for your generosity nonetheless,'' she replied, declaring that her own standards could not be met by someone like him, though in a facsimile of pleasantness and politeness despite her blunt response. ''I see you were looking at one of my fight. Did you learn anything about my techniques?''

Cursing himself for not thinking of stopping the continuous videos, Spring Man tried not to show his embarrassment as he pressed the pause button on his remote. ''Well, it's true that I was studying your fights to have a better chance against you tomorrow. It's standard practice to study your opponents,'' he admitted, only now realizing that she was sporting her parasol attachments in her hair, the same one that she used against Ninjara in one of her previous match. ''I haven't figured out how come your hair is so resistant, or how those parasol of yours seem to be so effective as weapons.''

Smirking upon hearing this, Twintelle then went on to open one of her parasol with a flick of her hair, showing perfect control over them. Doing so, she then began to spin it around in a continuous, yet slow fashion, as the white and black spiral went on to twist themselves. ''Two mysteries that I believe ought to stay that way. You've got a good eye, though,'' she said, flattering him as she looked at him straight in the eye whilst she began to softly walk toward him, her hips swaying with every step she took. ''It's true that my parasols have a particular effect on my opponents, one that is accentuated by my being and my demeanour.''

Still puzzled as to why she was there or how she got his address, Spring Man couldn't fathom just how to press on both those subjects. Distracted by her absolute confidence and her beauty, what seemed to occupy his gaze was her parasol, weirdly enough. The way it spun and how she seemed to slowly take charge of the situation with a few steps and a single look made him feel a little queasy, yet parts of him went on to remember how he had fantasized about her just a few minutes ago. His lower area remembering this quite well, a sense of excitation began to mix itself with his awkwardness, turning him into a mess that did not seem to know how to respond to all of this. ''And...what kind of effect are we talking about?'' he asked, trying desperately to participate in whatever was going on. He did not understand what she was doing, yet he had a vague idea as to what she was trying to do: she was trying to hypnotize him. The black and white swirls before his eyes, unending, the way she was practically forcing herself, her quietly strong demeanour and the manner in which she acted all seemed to confirm this, yet it was patently absurd. Why would she go forth in such an obvious way to do so? Although he knew that this could be her endgame...He was still watching it as her hair swung around, the parasol never leaving his sight for a single second.

''I have a certain proficiency in something that is called hypnosis. I have been told by some friends and colleagues of mine that I have a talent for it, my natural charm and presence making me quite qualified to make people fall for me,'' Twintelle declared, not even letting ambiguity settle down on the situation as she held a rather mischievous, yet delighted smile on her face. ''A few people told me that doing so with a parasol, one with a black and white pattern on it, was quite arrogant and obvious...yet I can see that your eyes are still glued on it despite it all, wouldn't you agree?''

It was true that, despite it all, he wasn't exactly looking away. Not offering a token resistance due to the audacity that this woman had of inviting herself over, only to bring him under her spell, Spring Man was starting to lose this fight rather easily. Gritting his teeth and gathering his wits, he went on to avert his gaze through a solid effort, yet it was all for naught as the parasol seemed to follow his every movements, its rotation unending as Twintelle's hair was acting as if it had a mind of its own.

''Oh, I know your type all too well, Spring Man. Even when you had every rights to question why I was there and what my motives were, you still went along without causing any fuss and we both know why you did so,'' Twintelle said with a chuckle, a small tint of mockery hidden within her voice. ''It's because you find me very, very attractive and you cooperated just because you couldn't believe that someone like me would deign enter your home. You just wanted to be polite for me, but you had some little ideas in your head, didn't you?''

He did find her attractive, that much was true, making it a little difficult for him to try to move his gaze away, yet was confounded every time by the constant motion of the parasol. His motions slowing down due to a slight dizziness, he began to feel a little weak and light-headed. Disoriented, he would have fallen down, yet he was then guided by Twintelle's other pigtail, who pushed him on his comfortable chair, doing so gently. With the parasol showing its black and white pattern, he then went on to close his eyes, to show some more resistance as he tried to speak, a futile attempt as his mind was racing against some things that he had no idea he was fighting: ideas and hidden desires.

''It's no use to close your eyes, Spring Man. You've already seen too much of my parasol and it's already imprinted in your mind. As you listen to my voice, my sweet, soft and soothing voice, you can already see the white and black circling around each other in your mind's eye, mimicking the spiral that you're slowly starting to crave,'' Twintelle said, her voice getting closer and closer until it turned into a soft and hushed tone whispering in his ear. ''Deep down, you want to look at it again, you want to lose yourself some more in the parasol as you know that you can't really deny me anything. I'm a star, a beautiful celebrity and I'm in your home, right next to you. I'm sure you've had many fantasies about me, like everyone else, about my beauty and my sexy nature. I want you to think of me and the spiral, with both being the same in terms of appeal. When you think of the spiral, you think of me. When you think of me, you think of the spiral.''

It was hard not to think of her, her voice drilling into his thoughts as his crotch seemed to respond to what she was saying, possibly more so than his increasingly perverted fantasies. He couldn't admit it to himself, yet the form of the parasol was starting to gain ground in his mindscape as he thought of her, much like the thought of her was making him see the spiral. He could feel her, smell her luxurious perfume and sense her hot breath as it was arousing him further and further, a fact that he was rather ashamed of. This shame, however, only added to the fire of his temptation as his weakness and how she seemed to be the architect of it made him feel even better than when he was pleasuring himself, a fact that he did not understand. He didn't have the luxury to ponder upon the subject, however, as Twintelle was filling his mind, whether he wanted to or not, though the former was gaining ground as far as his desires were evolving.

''You're getting entrapped in my voice now, as the more you hear it, the more you know you're starting to fall under my control. You're getting hypnotized and, from the way I see things, you don't seem unhappy about that, far from it. Could it be that you're getting aroused by this? Are you getting turned-on by my presence and how I'm being in charge?'' she said, her voice filled with a certain teasing nature as she prodded him on in a slightly sadistic manner. ''You're beginning to see the spiral so clearly now, as you're having weird and depraved fantasies about me and my body. There is no shame in having great desire for me, a superior woman, a strong and pretty fighter like myself. You can begin to lose in this fight with no shame, since you know that you're being put under a deep, deep trance. As you begin to realize that I'm telling the truth, you start to crave to see the parasol again, to let the true spiral bring you even more under my sexy control.''

She was starting to get to him, yet part of his mind struggled to stay free and strong amidst all this temptation. She was going on and on with suggestions in a labyrinthine fashion, leaving him weaker and weaker to her words as she was starting to sound more and more like someone with true power, with a commanding presence. It was, however, her particular allure that was leading to his downfall as his own appreciation for her curves got clearer, more obvious. He could picture her so perfectly in his thoughts, with her dark skin, her dominating attitude that the spiral seemed to be cemented now along with her body as he felt his fighting spirit lose its tenacity, the idea of submitting to her suggestions seeming more appealing than ever.

''You have no more fight left the more you listen to me, as you're slowly, but surely, letting me be in charge, as is your duty. To let my perfection be in control of your senses would be a true gift, one that you know you're not worthy of, yet one that you'd do anything to gain nevertheless,'' she proclaimed, her hushed voice beginning to get slightly more confident, bordering on wicked arrogance. ''The spiral has you under its control. I am the owner of the spiral and thus you cannot resist me. I shall count from three to zero and when I reach zero and snap my fingers, you shall open your eyes and let the spiral capture your spirit for me. **Three**...My beauty has you captivated as your fantasies are running amok, letting you experience your wicked desires without any filters... **Two**...Starting to realize how right it would feel to just let go, that you want this more than anything especially if it's me we're talking about... **One**...You realize that I've barely begun and I've already started to bring you under only with my voice and that you cannot wait to experience my spiral once more and... **Zero**...''

 **SNAP**

The moment Spring Man heard the sound of Twintelle's fingers snapping, his eyes opened up as the parasol was there to greet him once more, this time joined up by the other one as two spirals went on to try to overwhelm his mind. Taken aback at how rapidly he had obeyed her, he knew that he was truly hypnotized, that she was indeed putting him under her power and that he couldn't do much to resist any longer. With his mind accepting this gradually, the spirals only grew in their appeal as his eyes eventually began to match up with them, his irises shrinking as black and white began to emanate to symbolize his growing trance. His mouth agape, his stance slack and relaxed, he just couldn't fight on anymore, either because he had no fight left or because he simply did not want to anymore. It made no difference to him anyway.

''So obedient~'' Twintelle said with an amused tone in her voice, twirling her hair with perfect control so as to make sure her parasols would keep Spring Man entranced. ''Now that you've realized that you are deeply hypnotized and under my power, you will begin to understand that it is futile to resist and to refuse me. You don't just have to obey me now that you're under my influence, but it's also because you want to. In truth, you've wanted this all along, didn't you? To have a strong and sexy woman like me be in charge? To be utterly dominated?''

Whether it was her suggestions or because he truly felt that way, Spring Man had no problem accepting these truths that was she was throwing toward him. Unable to respond, all he could do was look at the parasols and enjoy them as much as he could, as the parasols made him think of her and it was enough to make him happy for now. However, as he truly began to lose control of himself, an unfortunate accident happened as his excitation, which was more like a phantom feeling at this point, returned to give him a grand orgasm, the best one he had in his entire life. A spasm rocking his body, he sighed happily as he stained his pants with the proof of his incredible arousal, the humiliation of the moment strongly subsided by his own satisfaction.

This, however, greatly surprised Twintelle as she lost concentration for a spell, the sudden gesture followed by Spring Man's sigh making her connect the pieces together. Regaining control of herself, she smirked in pure contentment as she then went on to double her efforts, her hair spinning around in a loop as the parasols continued their mesmerizing dance. ''I had my doubts that you were a rather restrained man, but I had no idea that you were hiding such a perverted streak in you, Spring Man. Now I can see why my hypnosis was so effective,'' she said, teasing him effectively as she held no restraint on her own enthusiasm about the situation. ''I had quite some difficulties implanting small suggestions in Ninjara's mind due to his guarded nature, but you're quite the opposite, it seems. Are you so enamoured with the idea of me dominating you? Does it excite you to be hypnotized by my parasols?''

The way she talked to him should have made him angry, furious even, yet the humiliation he was living through made her hold on him so much more potent despite himself. Under his trance, his inhibitions were much slacker and, as such, he couldn't bring himself to lie to himself as he felt absolutely blissful as she berated him. It was her rightful place as the one hypnotizing him, a superior being, to let him know of his place as he remembered his guilt at masturbating to videos of her. It was his rightful punishment and he felt delighted that she would be the one to deliver it in person. Her suggestions twisting his thoughts and desires around, he felt the compulsion to reply, finally freed from a weight on his shoulders as his lips moved on their own, a smile forming upon them as his eyes spiralled without end. ''Yes...I love it...I love being hypnotized by you...''

''So honest and without shame,'' Twintelle said with a slight laughter accompanying her words. ''Then you understand that I am your mistress and that I can ask anything of you and that you'll have to obey. My will is your will and my desires are orders. Now answer my questions: who do you serve?''

''Mistress Twintelle...''

''Correct. Now, tell me of your fantasies, tell me everything about what you'd love for me to do right this instant,'' she commanded, her confidence reaching a whole new level as her parasols were inches before his face, bombarding him with their hypnotic powers. ''The more you obey, the more you know you are my slave and that is what I want you to be: my slave. Now obey your mistress~''

The hesitation, shame and humiliation were all amplified by his trance, yet they were all overpowered by Twintelle's sheer presence and her dominating attitude as Spring Man could not even help himself at this point. Too lost in delirious excitation fuelled by a submissive side that he had no idea existed, he obeyed in pure bliss as he answered her query. ''I want you to step on my manhood with your stiletto, to make me know bliss while you look down on me,'' he first began to say, picturing this image in his head, no matter how depraved or low it could make him seem. ''I also want to be dominated by your hair, to be at their mercy as you do with me as you will...But more than that, I want to feel your perfect butt, I want to touch it and to feel its warmth on me...''

Laughing upon hearing all of this, Twintelle stepped in front of him as she smiled in triumph, placing her hands on her hips as she stopped the parasols from spinning. Looking down on him, she then went on to lift a single foot, then placed it on his crotch as she then began to add some force to it, pressing on his manhood with very little restraint. ''You must truly be a lonesome man if your fantasies are all so perverted and specific, Spring Man...But then again they seem to be rather well-tailored for you,'' Twintelle said, rubbing her shoe on his crotch in a very slow fashion without letting go of the pressure she was applying. ''Be thankful that I, your mistress, let you indulge in these fantasies of yours. However, know that for me to do so means that you'll soon understand that I'll be the only one able to let you fulfill those sick and perverted desires.''

How right she was, Spring Man thought, as those were really humiliating fantasies and they were all coming from his myriad of thoughts when he had been watching those videos of her competitions. Uncertain whether she had brought them up while she had put him under her hypnotic spell of if they had been there all along, he was also in the dark about whether or not they would only be attached to Twintelle or not. Could it be that he was truly some kind of masochist, someone looking for the attention of a beautiful and famous woman like her? Those questions, however, came rushing in as he felt a painful pressure on his crotch, as her stiletto rubbed against the fabric of his pants without mercy. This experience, no matter how harsh it was, seemed only to bring him delight as she looked at him with a very pleased look on her face, with a smirk on her lips as her words seemed to only heighten the sensation. Confused, he was left even more vulnerable to her words and presence, the pleasure adding to the hypnotic weakness that was making him hers.

''I'm not hearing any thanks, Spring Man,'' Twintelle said, chastising him as she drove her stiletto with some more force, letting him know what she expected. ''You have lost to me, basically surrendered your mind to my whims and revealed your hidden desires for me. You are helplessly hypnotized and we both know that you are loving this, to be weak, compliant and helpless before me. I have my very expensive stiletto on your manhood and thus you should be showering me with gratitude and praise as I am your mistress.''

Her words gave him about as much satisfaction as her stiletto did, making him understand how truly masochistic he was being right now. The pain being subsided by intense pleasure, the pressure on his manhood felt all the more gratifying as he tried his best to answer her. ''Y-yes...'' he struggled to respond, before then taking a few deep breaths as he began to feel that he would perhaps explode once more if this kept on going like it did. ''Thank you...mistress...I am hypnotized...helpless...under your heel and power...I have lost...and I'm grateful...''

''It seems you truly do understand your place when it comes to me, Spring Man,'' she said with a light chuckle as she crossed her arm, making her look all the more intimidating and detached from the situation as she spun in little circles with his stiletto firmly pushed against his penis. ''You're aware of how much dependent you're going to become to me now, I can sense it. Now that you know that I can hypnotize you and give way to your depraved thoughts, turning them into reality, the spectre of addiction will soon haunt you, giving me a path to put you even further into my control. You actually want this, don't you? To be addicted to my sumptuous person? To submit even more than before?''

How could he not want that, he thought, as he jerked his hips toward her foot in response to his truest of feelings. He was so close to the edge that it didn't really need nothing more than a little push for him to make another fine mess, to cement just how attracted he was to Twintelle, his mistress. The way she talked, the way she took charge, her beauty and her attitude made her simply irresistible as he thought even more and more of her, giving way to the spirals in his mind to become all the more real, making way for an impossible hypnotic bliss. Captured in mind and body, he then reacted in the only possible manner at this stage and then came violently for a second time, yet it was better now as it was because of her efforts and thus felt all the more amazing for him.

''How proper for you to think of my commands and suggestions and to release your dirty seed while doing so,'' she commented, removing her stiletto as she observed his soaked crotch, the proof that she was making excellent progress on him. ''I've never met someone like you, so eager to submit and to deprave yourself. You truly are a masochist, despite your prowess in the ring. I had come here to make things a little easier on me after seeing your past fights, as I felt that it could be difficult for me to defeat you...Yet it proved to be exceptionally easy...Which is to my liking~''

Feeling spent, Spring Man felt a wave of ecstasy wash over him as the orgasm subsided. Being an athlete, however, he possessed a particularly extensive reserve of stamina as he recovered efficiently from this draining and blissful process that he had been part of. Dazed and still weak because of his trance and the hold Twintelle had on him, he had no time to react as one of the parasols adorning her hair went on to spin in front of his face once more, leaving him with no option to look at it as the spirals in his eyes, which were dimming down, went on to reappear completely. Smiling in reaction to this, the idea of becoming addicted to her control felt all the more real as he couldn't even imagine being away from it after a few minutes of being in the delightful and hypnotic presence of Twintelle.

''You actually are growing to adore this feeling, aren't you? You just want to feel this forever, to be at my beck and call and to throw yourself at my mercy. To be my pet and plaything, my own personal fighter to do with as I want,'' she declared, looking at him with superiority. ''Now, to make your descent into slavery all the sweeter and final. Remove your pants for your mistress, slave.''

Visions of obedience to her being came rushing in as Spring Man, who would once have thought nothing but reluctance and shame about those, smiled and agreed without a second-thought. His hand guided by his instincts and her words, he felt no hesitation as he unzipped his pants and dragged them down as quickly as possible, revealing his manhood to the one who had managed to conquer it so efficiently. It was messy, yet it was also fully erect, a side-effect of all the excitation that she had managed to create in his now feeble mind as he was unable to think of Twintelle as anything but a goddess, a being that he felt he had to praise and worship. A lowly person like him had no reason to disobey or question her and thus he had to obey.

''Good slave. I can see that your enthusiasm about the situation has not subsided, that you are still fully willing to let me toy with you as much as I want. You are beginning to become truly disciplined, slave, but I feel that I ought to make sure you'll never rebel,'' she said as the parasol in her hair kept on pumping him full of her hypnotic prowess while her words combined with it to cement her suggestions. ''I shall now play with you by using my hair, like you said you were dreaming about...But I have to ask myself a question...Do you really want it? What would you be willing to give to me to make sure you receive the fine attention of my perfect hair?''

This was quite a conundrum, especially due to the hypnotic barrage that kept on making his mind mushy, as he didn't quite know what he could give to her that she'd want. She was rich, beautiful and famous. There wasn't much of anything that only he could give to her, yet he had to answer her, not only because he truly did want to feel her wonderful white and pink hair on his body, on his erect penis, but because she had commanded him to. ''I''ll give you myself, my body and my mind for you to do as you see fit.''

''Silly Spring Man, you're hypnotized and under my control. You're already mine for me to do as I please,'' she said with an amused tone in her voice. ''Now think of something else, or else you won't live out your second fantasy. You do want to fall further into my power and to receive more pleasure from my divine person, don't you?''

He felt silly as she said that, yet he knew not what more he could give. Perhaps she was looking for something more personal, something that she could take with her as a trophy of her conquest over him. ''Then I'll give you everything in my home, whatever pleases you, you can take.''

''I have no use for what is in your smelly apartment, slave. It would severely clash with the luxurious and pretty furniture that I have at my own mansion,'' she responded, turning him down as she spun the parasol while her other pigtail teased his face. ''Try again, or else I shall be forced to refuse you this gift of mine. You wouldn't want to disappoint me, yes?''

His thoughts racing, his weakened state-of-mind did not give him much room to maneuver with as his thoughts were solely focused on her and the parasol. He had to try, though, to give her something of importance, that she was truly cherish as a gesture of submission to her wonderful being. ''I give you...my career...to do with as you please...''

''Hmmmm...a very good start, I must say...But I have another proposition, since you've tried so hard,'' she replied, letting her hair rub against his penis as she further spiralled him down into thralldom. ''The correct answer would be that you'd give me everything, slave. Your apartment, your body, your mind, your career, even your very soul, to be able to please and obey me. Would that seem like a fair deal for all that bliss you're living through? To ensure that it never stops and that you become mine forever?''

It made so much sense, Spring Man could do nothing by chastise himself mentally for giving her such weak offers. Of course she'd accept nothing more than perfection, complete submission, even if it seemed to not be enough for her majestic being. He had to correct himself, to make sure that it would not be too late for him to truly offer her what she wanted. ''Then I give you everything. I am entirely yours, my life is your playground and I shall become whatever you want me to be.''

''It took a little time for you to say it, but then again I am a merciful mistress,'' Twintelle said as she then went on to wrap her hair around his penis, giving it a firm squeeze before pumping his manhood up and down. ''You must have realized it by now, but you've felt pleasure like you've never felt before in my presence, did you not? That is because with each climax you reach due to my efforts, you accept your role and your addiction to my person in a much more solid manner. Each time you spill your seed because of my words and my skills, it means that you stop resisting and push away those nasty thoughts of being without me and my hypnotic influence. You've done so two times since I arrived, so that must mean you've truly begun to accept me as your mistress, as the owner of your life and your pleasures, yes? That I am your everything and that every single things I've said until now will become the truths that govern your life~''

Feeling the weird, yet smooth and soft feeling of her hair over his penis, Spring Man was too preoccupied with his own situation to properly respond to what she was saying, yet he was believing it without much of any trouble. In his conscious and subconscious mind, he had already been modelled by Twintelle into what she wanted him to be and he was somewhat aware of this. He had come to accept that a part of him was happy with that and that it was what driving him to succumb to all of this, all of his pent-up needs driven up to the surface for her to play with. She had taken advantage of his own mindset and the more she pumped, the more he could feel that his resistance was indeed being drained and collected into a specific area, ready to be unleashed whenever she'd want him to. He had no way to resist and no desire to do so as the labyrinth of suggestions that he found himself in held his mind in a cage that he found too comfortable and appealing to bash against.

''Yes, continue to concentrate on my words and the parasol as I let you live your obvious hypnofetishism. You know that you could have fought back at any time, that any words I would have said that truly would have shocked you could have given you a chance to properly repel my influence, yet you've been nothing but cooperative since the beginning,'' Twintelle said, smirking as she upped the tempo of her pumping action and the speed of her parasol to slowly overwhelm him once more. ''You were even brought under by a parasol with a spiral on it due to how much you actually wanted to fall. In truth, I must be a godsend to you considering the ecstasy you must feel right now, how I am actually allowing you to live your darkest lustful fantasies while taking control. The fatigue you must feel due to those orgasms must be nothing compared to the happiness in your heart, the result of your deep hypnotic trance.''

The more she described how truly pathetic he was, even in a more subtle manner, the more he just felt like her words were a gospel to his soul. He was living a dream, one that she had crafted and tailored just for him and thus he enjoyed it to its fullest. Bucking his hips, sighing in satisfaction as he watched the spiral, he cared not how weak he seemed to appear, how humiliating his position truly was. Twintelle was his mistress, a superior being and she could see through him effortlessly. There was no need to hide anything away as he could feel that he'd be quite ready to reject some more of his reluctance or resistance in a manner of minutes, if not seconds.

''You got off to my shoe and now you soon will thanks to my hair. It must feel great to be so honest at the mere cost of slavery to my being, doesn't it? Your pride is all but gone in favor of what I want: total obedience and subservience,'' she said while laughing, her amusement palpable as she further accelerated with her ministrations. ''If the other fighters could see you, you'd end up being a disgrace, submitting to your opponent before the match has even started. Yet we both know now that it was inevitable, don't we? You can't even lift a finger against me now that I've revealed your true self, that I've effectively conquered your spirit and made it my little plaything.''

And there it was again, as Spring Man could feel the bitter truth of what Twintelle was saying as his descent into pleasant ruination felt all the more real as he couldn't push back his own enjoyment any longer. Jerking his body rapidly in reaction, combined with his penis twitching, Spring Man bucked up as he came once more, feeling even more thankful to his mistress for giving him the time of his life. Surprisingly, her hair had been gone before he could sully it with his semen as he felt that he'd be unable to live with himself should he soil her perfect hair with his spunk. As such, he understood that it was her words and her hypnotic skills that pushed him over the edge more than anything else, even though her hair had done a splendid job of building him up toward that messy conclusion. Feeling spent, relaxed and blissful, he figured he didn't have another shot in him as the trance, potent at driving away the feeling of fatigue in his body, could not work miracles as she had exhausted him to a point where he wouldn't be able to budge a muscle even if he snapped out of it.

''You are predictable, Spring Man, a real open book for someone like me. I knew the instant I arrived that you were probably jerking off to my figure, considering the video and the smell of arousal that permeated your living room. It's why it was so easy to make you my thrall,'' Twintelle explained, stopping the parasol from spinning as she turned around slightly, looking at him with the corner of her eye. ''Now, throw yourself at my mercy, for I shall grant you the third fantasy that you've revealed to me, the one that everyone admits to: my sexy posterior. Get on your knees, slave.''

Obeying to the fullest extent he was able to, Spring Man did so slowly as he got on both his knees, letting her tower over him even more than when he was sitting on his couch. From this angle, she seemed even more magnificent, even more powerful than he could imagine, as he observed her rich booty with wild abandon. He had fallen so low, a fact that he was quite aware of, yet it mattered not if it was for her sake, if she commanded him to. His lust for her had made him a prime target and she had taken advantage of that, as was her right as a superior being. Nothing else mattered save that truth, that he had lost and she had won. It was as simple as that for him to process.

''Kiss it. Show me how devoted you are and how much you cannot bear to live a single day without thoughts of me from now on. Cherish every single words that come from my lips. Worship the body that made you fall. Remember the spiral always and how easy they made you submit as your lips press themselves on me. This is your place and you shall adore it forevermore,'' she commanded, taking great joy in doing so as it was obvious that she was thrilled by the outcome of this situation.

He saw no need to disobey, nor could he even begin to think about such a concept as he kissed her ass, the humiliating prospect only fuelling this nirvana that he had succumbed to. For her, he'd be lowest worm possible. For her, he'd do anything. For his mistress, nothing was forbidden so long as she demanded it. She was his everything and the fact that it took merely a single encounter for him to realize this only made it all the more true. He had no say in the matter anymore, his chance for this had passed. Now, he was kissing her posterior, his lips coming in contact with her leggings covering it up, yet the symbolic gesture and what it all meant was not lost on his hypnosis-addled mind. She had him and she'd only let go if she would tire of him and it was final.

''You've finally, completely fallen for me, haven't you? You feel humiliated, defeated and yet you don't care because it's for me, because it makes you feel good. You've finally connected the two concepts together, that I make you feel good and that your gratitude and your own inadequacies are all there to be filled by me, by the concept of me,'' she explained, starting to sway her hips from right to left as her ass began to move in a steady pattern. ''Even now, if I should command you to be hypnotized by my ass, you would comply with my demand and you'd love it. You'd just need to watch it move before your eyes and your mind would do the rest for me, because you'd crave to please me in any way that you could. Nothing would be too difficult now that you know, that you've experienced what your mistress and her alone can make you feel. You're mine body, heart and soul and it makes you happy~''

Unable to kiss her behind due to how groggy and disoriented he felt, he followed along as he was indeed starting to gain more and more focus on her buttocks, on its firm, yet large and squishy nature. He had no choice on the matter, as he interpreted her words as commands and thus he needed to be hypnotized by her ass, a feat that would prove to be quite easy for him to accomplish. He saw no need to even think about it, his body reacting instantly to this need that she instilled within him. All he needed was to follow the sways as they went back and forth...Back and forth...Back and forth...

''You're actually starting to hypnotize yourself with my superior butt, aren't you? How adorable~'' she said mockingly, never letting go of the motion. ''Then listen to what I say as you drive yourself even further down that lustful trance of absolute obedience to my being, slave. Absorb everything I tell you and hear me well~''

Her beauty and the spiral were one. This was one of the first potent suggestion she had installed in his mind and thus it was the most profound truth that he could find in his new mindset. Her butt, which had charmed him to no end, was as potent as her parasol, perhaps even more so, his eyes glued to it as he smiled whilst the spirals sped up in his eyes. Half-conscious, he still knew better than to make her fade away from his senses as he let Twintelle's presence fill his own vision, sense of smell and hearing. She would speak and he would listen...then obey.

''Whenever I try to hypnotize you, you will fall very easily under my power. Each time you fall under my sexy spell, your trance will get deeper and your desire to obey will get stronger. My parasols, my voice and my beauty have captured your mind and you shall never escape them ever again, not that you would ever want to,'' she began to say, taking a sweet, yet utterly commanding tone as she spoke. ''I am your eternal mistress and you are my toy, my slave, my plaything. Nothing I ask will ever be too much because you crave to be mine. You need for me to command you, to shape you into whatever it is that I want or need, not only because you desire it, but because it is my will. Everything that you are, everything that you own, is mine as per your pledge, as payment to the bliss I've made you feel today. To get more, you will have to show loyalty, devotion and subservience. To do that, you will need to get hypnotized more often, to throw yourself at me and my parasol in order to have further commands and suggestions pumped into you. You are addicted to me and this is your fate, one that you have accepted with glee~''

And there it was, the conclusion to all of this as Spring Man saw how she went from hypnotizing and seducing him to turning him into a total slave. She had manipulated him, guided him toward this path and he had followed along thanks to her suggestions. There was no exit in sight because she had closed them off, the perspective of freedom no long existing because he could no longer think about them. He would be her hypnotized slave, a thrall to his fantasies and to her words so long as she'd wish him to be and he could not think anything else but gratitude toward her for that. This had been another kind of match, another kind of competition and she had been his better in every single ways. His new position was her trophy, her prize, and he would never deny her anything ever again thanks to all of this.

''Now, I want you to clean up your apartment and forget everything that happened in the last hour, including my visit. My suggestions and commands, however, shall stay fresh in your mind as you will start to find me even more attractive than before, wishing to talk to me a little more often than usual. You'll have no idea that I've hypnotized you, yet you'll have deep fantasies of me putting you in a deep trance nonetheless and you shall not question those thoughts in any way,'' Twintelle commanded, swaying her ass for a few more seconds before she then started to walk toward the door. ''The moment I am gone, my last commands shall take effect and you shall resume your life as if nothing happened. I've never visited you and you are still looking forward to our match tomorrow.''

The door opening up and then closing down, Spring Man went on to clean up as per her commands. His thoughts being muddy, it was not until after everything was cleaned, while he sat down, that he truly regained control of himself. Feeling spent, he figured that he'd go to bed, if only to be fully rested before his match tomorrow...

Things were heating up outside on the ring, as far as Spring Man could tell.

The crowd was intense, cheering on the opposing fighters as they duked it out, stretching their arms or whatever apparatus they could elongate in order to beat their opponent. His match would start right after this one and he did feel a light amount of stress, mostly because he'd be going against a rather potent newcomer, Twintelle. There was a notion that he might have some difficulty fighting against her, that perhaps he would prove to be outmatched, yet he held on to his training as he figured that it was worth trying no matter if the deck was stacked against him. He had studied her techniques, after all, and that could give him some form of advantage. As he walked around to try to calm himself down, he saw her close to a table, sipping down a cup of tea in an expensive-looking cup. Looking at her, he felt a little flustered, as if seeing her in person was a little overwhelming. Finding this to be no good, he figured that he'd need to talk to her, if only to show good sportsmanship and wish her good luck. Approaching her, he saw her look at him with the corner of her eye as one of her pigtail went on to lift one of her parasol armament, making it spin before his eyes.

''Looking at something?'' she said, seemingly amused by this gesture as she spun around the parasol continuously, creating a spiral effect. Then, she started to whisper in a sensual tone, making sure that he'd be the only one to hear him. ''Remember and go into deep hypnosis for me, slave.''

The memories flooding back to him, he was reminded of how she was his mistress, the owner of everything that was previously his as he began to feel pleasantly woozy, compliant before this mesmerizing beauty. ''You shall let me win this fight, my slave. However, I want it to look good, so throw a few punches at me, yet never let them connect with me. I want to make it seem as if I'm dodging your blows barely. I want my fame as a fighter to grow and what better way than to have a memorable match with Spring Man, to win against him graciously?'' she said, ordering him around without any restraint. ''If you do well, I shall reward you personally~''

The parasol capturing his mind due to his newfound addiction to being hypnotized by her, he felt that he had no choice but to obey, to satisfy her demand to the best of his abilities. He was no longer just Spring Man, athlete and fighter. Now, he was her property and he would obey her to make sure he'd satisfy his cravings as well. This was the start of his new life and he'd follow along with her suggestions. He was hypnotized, helpless before her. Going into the arena with that mindset, his emotions and actions like strings pulled on by her, he was to do as she said, to satisfy both his urges to please her and himself at the same time. The cheers of the crowds were absurdly high, the hype for this fight in itself being astoundingly palpable as Spring Man knew that while he had his fans, those excited reactions weren't for him: they were for mistress Twintelle. Having ditched him after awakening his powerful trance once more, she had appeared on the other side of the arena, as classy-looking as ever as she taunted him with a light slap on her derriere before pointing her finger at him, a gesture that aroused him more than anything at this point. Unable to focus on much of anything beside her at this point, he remembered that he had to give her a potent match, or else her victory would be hollow. Under that command, though, a small part of him still subsided, despite all his promises and her suggestions, one that did desire to win, to be free. It was, however, buried deeply under that obedience that was making him content to be there for his mistress, as his muddled thoughts did not prepare him for the actual start of the match, with Twintelle throwing a punch toward him rather quickly.

His instincts as a fighter catching up to him, he dodged just in time as he observed her pink and white hair stretch out to a rather long distance, sidestepping to the left as he himself threw a punch in her direction in retaliation. His intent to bring her a direct hit, however, was doomed from the start as even if he had the firm intent to connect his fist with any part of her body, an urge told him to sway his fist ever so slightly to make sure no harm would come to her. With his attack a few inches away from grazing her, he could see at a distance a satisfied look on her face as she had witnessed that he had obeyed. Her reaction somewhat bringing an intense happiness, he figured that he was perhaps doomed and that there was no way to even resist at this point, the slight amount of rebellion within him dying out slowly after a single punch. As she threw another punch, this time it was with her parasol as it spun rapidly while it got closer to his face, mesmerizing him instantly as it brought back the many pleasures and the hypnotic bliss he felt while Twintelle effectively brainwashed him. Too stunned to properly dodge at this point, the hit connected to his stomach as he felt bizarrely serene even after taking it, the parasol having distracted the pain away from him. Perhaps this was why Ninjara had been defeated, with the parasol not letting him understand the damage he had received while her suggestions had their hold on his mind...Yet she had also said that Ninjara had not been even close to the level of his own trance. He was a special case and, as he pondered upon that, he recovered and tried to approach her position, swiftly moving from right to left.

This much more aggressive stance did not do much for him, though, as her parasol still went toward his position, swirling in a gratuitous, yet intensively alluring manner as his eyes glued themselves to this armament. His body slowing down and his reflexes turning to molasses, it was only in the nick of time that he got to dodge her attack as he approached a little closer to her. She was nowhere near static, though, as she moved with a certain confidence, swaying her perfect ass all along as he observed her beauty from afar, which was the same as looking at the spiral to his hypnotized mind. Witnessing that he had perhaps made a mistake in trying to get nearer, it was a little too late as she unleashed a twin salvo of attacks on him as he dodged the first one, which resulted in him positioning his body for a full-impact from her parasol. The hypnotic black and white going at full speed, he received the brunt of it on his chest as it sent him down on the ground, leaving him breathless for a little while. With the speed of that hit, he put two and two together as he now knew that her previous attack, the one he had dodged, was merely there for show: she could hit him anytime she wanted. She had the possibility to end this match right here, right now, but this was to be a show. She wanted to be spectacular and for the crowds to cheer for her. Too lost in the match, and in his trance from what he could gather, he hadn't been listening to the ambient sound in the slightest, yet now it was impossible not to hear everyone cheer for their favourite: Twintelle. Her name was on everyone's lips, chanting for her victory as her star within the tournament was rising and, somehow, it was partly his fault. His thralldom to his mistress taking this as a huge victory, he couldn't help but feel a little happy about this as he had accomplished a task she had set for him. Lost in this feeling, however, he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings as Twintelle had decided to approach his position, ramming him up with a powerful blow from her parasol. Being hit dead-on, Spring Man fell down once more, yet this time she was nearer and he heard her talk beneath all those cheers, so that no one save him would be able to understand.

''You've done well, my slave. Now stay down and let me savor my victory,'' she commanded, taking a fake stance to appear as if she was ready for a comeback. ''Now, you shall lose yourself to sleep, feigning unconsciousness and you shall dream of me all the while. When you wake up, you shall go and find me in the parking, in my limo. There, you shall have your reward~''

Hearing her, he felt his body obey as his vision began to get a little blurry and his muscles relaxing, leaving him limp as the last things he saw were Twintelle, just as the crowd was cheering her name in furious approval. She had won the tournament and there was nothing that he truly could have done. She had won their match before he had thrown a single punch and it had been what she wanted. This was the secret of her strategy, to make sure her tougher opponents would not be able to fight back properly by using hypnosis and her charm. It wasn't quite honorable, not in the slightest, yet he could only appreciate her as his thoughts all gravitated toward her. Sleep capturing him as per her request, he would miss the ceremony for her sake, yet he felt nothing but peace and relaxation, mixed with a good deal of arousal as he revisited how she had made him succumb with her stiletto and with her hair, how he had kissed her ass and the way the spiral kept him so compliant and happy. His thoughts were focused, yet they were a mess as a large part of himself seemed to accept what had happened with happiness, while another felt nothing but shame and regret, with the first one being especially strong. Whispers of her powerful voice and ghosts of her presence combined with the clarity of her parasol as he steered himself from dreams of submission and pleasure to visions of obedience and humiliation, everything building up as he then woke up in a small room, on a small bed. With everything in a haze, he merely nodded on without much focus as he seemed to answer the doctor's questions, droning on as if he weren't truly there as he could only think of one thing: Twintelle was waiting for him in the parking lot. She would give him a reward and that was all that he could think of as he went out, the doctor telling him that he ought to take it easy for a day or two, yet he couldn't really concentrate on that for the time being. He was massively, painfully erect and that was the only thing that mattered. The fact that he had lost, the fact that it was due to her, did not even matter. He wanted his reward and he'd get it, as she had promised him.

With the place being rather empty, the spectators having long vacated the area due to the tournament being over, there were only a few cars left in the parking lot, but there was one that was particularly easy to spot: a white and gold limo that occupied two parking space due to its length. Getting near it, he knocked on the window as the door opened up, leading him to a rather high-class interior that smelled of Twintelle's perfume. Getting in, he could see that she was sitting at the other side of the car, looking at him with a wicked delight as she sat right next to a golden trophy, a further proof of her dominance over him. ''Sit down,'' she said, motioning with her hand at a spot near the opened door. ''Close the door. I wouldn't want people to see what will happen in this limo.'' Doing as she said, it was impossible not to obsess even more with her in this kind of environment, with her beauty being amplified by her scent overpowering his other senses, with her body and demeanour being so easy to observe as the vision of the spiral kept on spinning in his mind as he looked at her. Caught in a slight dizzy spell, he knew that she'd further dominate and humiliate him, his erect penis helping him remember how absolutely ecstatic this sensation, this experience, would be.

''You have surprised me in the ring, Spring Man,'' she began to say, using her hair expertly as she went on to lower his pants down with surprise ease, letting his rigid manhood be revealed to her eyes. ''I could see, in your movements and somewhat in your eyes, that you had some fight left in you. Perhaps I was a little mistaken in thinking that you were nothing but a pathetic man that could be easily driven mad in a desire to be dominated and hypnotized by me.''

Letting her do as she pleased, Spring Man couldn't help but anticipate what could possibly come after that. Sensible to an insane degree, he wanted stimulation from her, his body demanding, craving it. Her words of praise were almost as soothing and powerful as those who condemned him, making him desire for her attention, the sweet sound of her voice being superb to his ears as his penis twitched due to his growing impatience.

''That does not mean, however, that you cannot be driven to want to be just that for me and forever. It just means that I'll have to work a little harder for me to make you reach that state permanently,'' she explained as she then rose and walked toward him, towering him as she looked at him in the eyes with a mischievous expression. ''You have proven to be a challenge, but also that you could have some use as my own personal fighting toy. I might have much more uses for you in the future, but let's not talk about that for now. You're here for the reward I promised, since you obeyed so nicely in the end, even in your conflicted spirit~''

And there it was. He listened, drank of her words as her proximity made his resistance moot, her scent and her beauty vanquishing away those nasty thoughts, leaving him a shell for her to play with. His trance being strengthened, his penis twitched even again, as if it was itself agreeing with her, awaiting for whatever she'd end up giving to him. Silent, all he could do was wait as she was teasing him with her words and her presence.

''Yesterday, I said that I would grant your fantasies about me, yet I stopped after two as I only teased you with the third one, letting you kiss my ass instead,'' she began to say, turning around as she then carefully sat on his lap, positioning her behind so that it would sandwich his rod between both of her cheeks. ''You've proven to be useful, not just as a distraction for me, but also as a slave. Therefore, I think ruining you with further pleasure will satisfy me...and you as well~''

It was heavenly, her soft ass, even while still covered with her leggings, was warm, inviting, enticing an d perfect as it went on to bury his rod so wonderfully. Feeling his temperature rise, he couldn't even bring himself to resist or to make it last as he went on to climax right here and now, his excitation and the pleasure she brought him being too much to bear. His seed rising and then spoiling her leggings, he felt guilty to sully her beauty like that, yet all he could hear was her chuckle as she began to move her ass slightly from left and right in a continuous motion.

''It was inevitable,'' she began to say, greatly amused by what had just happened. ''I could see your resistance fading a few seconds after you entered my limo, slave. If I am close, you can't bring yourself to push away thoughts of me and that leaves you vulnerable and weak. That's why when I lowered my perfect butt on your feeble crotch, you exploded. You can't resist me and that's the way it ought to be. Now, close your eyes and think of when I swayed my sublime ass in front of your eyes, picture it within your mind~''

Closing his eyes, he began to truly picture it, how her round and generous ass was swaying back and forth...back and forth...back and forth...Hypnotizing him as much as her spiral did as he could feel its sway on his manhood. Still completely erect, she had everything under control as the intense stimulation, even with the sensation of her leggings, continued on unabashed, leaving him so blissful as she sat on him. ''I have charmed your penis completely. It now knows that nothing else can compare to what I can offer. Nothing else will ever bring out such delight for you and you shall remember it. I've ruined your senses and you ought to be thankful, as this reward shall be the first of many, since you'll be my slave until the end of time...or until I tire of you~'' Twintelle said, giving him even more of that tortuous pleasure as he felt his rod twitch again, getting ready for yet another shot.

''You are so deeply hypnotized, so completely seduced, that anything I do or say could lead you into further temptation. You already lost for me and so you know that nothing I ask of you will ever be too much,'' she continued, lifting her ass up and down as she pumped him, leaving a good deal of pressure on his shaft. ''You did offer me everything that you have and that you are, remember? You are my slave and you obeyed and it felt good. You're feeling this good because you were my docile pet, my loyal plaything that couldn't refuse me anything~''

With her words and actions, Spring Man couldn't even bring himself to endure as he reached a second climax, this one being just as messy as the other one as her black leggings were covered in the proof of his pleasure. The intensity of the situation, combining itself with the hypnotic bliss and the realization of his humiliating position, made it too much for him to bear...Yet even after those two shots, he was still painfully erect, her spell having truthfully made him impossibly lustful for her.

''Do you remember what I said when you spill your seed because of my acts, because of your thoughts for me?'' she asked, her voice calm, yet sensual as she continued her action despite how dirty her butt was. ''It means that you are pushing away your resistance toward my hypnotic dominion over you, that you embrace me as your mistress. You've offered your body, mind and soul to my ass twice now and it felt wonderful, didn't it? Now, I want you to give it to me one final time, to make sure that it is the very best offering that you can give me, slave. Work to submit. Obey your mistress~''

The way he had masturbated, the way she had stepped on his crotch, how her hair pumped it out of him and now the two times that it had been blown out twice by her ass all rushed in his head, half-dreams that only fuelled what she was saying. He was helpless, his manhood utterly in her hold as he couldn't picture himself being pleasured by anyone else beside her. It would be a true tragedy for him to be without her as he had offered her so much and she was so beautiful, so perfect. He wanted to be the good slave that his mistress wanted him to be. Thus, he tried to endure it as much as he could, bucking his hips as his closed eyes further bombarded him with her loveliness, with her hypnotic perfection.

''But you're so close, aren't you? It's proving to be so hard to even push away the desire to give me even more of your seed, a tribute to your surrender. It's building up and up, your excitation reaching whole new levels as my words guide you to lust and glory,'' she said with an amused chuckle, swaying her ass from left to right in a much more savage fashion, his penis rolling and being tossed between her cheeks. ''It's becoming almost painful, yet you know you must keep at it to please me, to give me the ultimate symbol of your submission, to truly show that you shall ever be my slave, mine to do as I wish~''

How right she was. He could truly feel it building up, his temperature rising as he began to take heavy breaths. Her perfume filling his nostrils and his body feeling numb below his waist, save for his crotch, he knew that whatever he would end up giving to her would be spectacular, a true gift like she was asking of him. Gritting his teeth as he didn't quite know if he'd be able to hold it in, he nonetheless tried very hard to do so, in order to obey, just like a slave would.

''Oh, I can see it in your face that you're so obedient, so hypnotized. You're still picturing my hypnotic ass and how mesmerizing it is, how it holds your soul in my embrace. You're prepared for what comes next, don't you?'' she said, stopping her movements all at once, letting his manhood rest as it twitched near-continuously. ''Cum.''

His body jerked, then he came violently as he stifled a loud moan as strings after strings of his submission went on to add themselves to those that were already on her sublime ass. Having never felt so ecstatic before, it was a nirvana of the senses as he just couldn't stop himself in his enthusiasm. His body was blissful, his mind blasting itself with imagery of her beauty as his soul proclaimed eternal devotion to her. Feeling weak, he breathed in and out slowly as he felt her rise up, freeing his rod from its warm and enticing captivity.

''Now that you've given yourself to me completely for a second time, I feel like we have much to discuss, slave. I have plans for you and you shall listen...and obey,'' she said, towering before him with a smile of superiority on her face.

Too dazed to properly respond, all he could do was listen as she would end up shaping his whole world, his mind absorbing everything like a sponge...

There was a lot of information to partake in.

Looking at the video, Spring Man went on to look at Twintelle, her face adorning one of the three television set that she had bought for him. With the other two showing her parasols spinning, all he could do was listen as instructions were given out to him. Sometimes they were as easy as listening to a few key words being repeated over and over...

 **''Good slaves obey. Be a good slave.''**

While other times they were must more complex and varied. His gaze occupied on the three screens at once, this was the time of the day when he had to strengthen his devotion. His days now being taken care of by his mistress, she had placed a very tight schedule that he had to follow to the letter so that he would be a good slave, a good tool for her to use. He had barely started his two-hours long hypnosis session that he already was beginning to get aroused, his eyes showing the spirals that he loved so much as his bare crotch was beginning to rise due to the visual stimulation and the mental reinforcement that everything was great, that he was doing fine. He wanted to touch himself, yet that would come much later. It was Wednesday, so that meant that he'd have to train Twintelle personally after his session, which usually meant that she'd give him some sort of reward should he perform adequately. Due to her guidance, they had both started being better as fighters, since they were training constantly, with himself being there to analyze the other competitors and help her as much as he could. With his devotion to her helping him focus, he had no difficulty winning against other opponents as they were in the way for his objective in every single tournaments: to lose to Twintelle, making her look good while he'd get a nice reward afterward. Her popularity rising up due to his efforts, he was being showered with her merciful and generous nature, making it so he was constantly under her blissful hypnotic influence. He was happy, as he looked at the three screens before his eyes...

 **''You have three minutes to masturbate. Praise your mistress as you do so~''**

Pictures of her ass replaced her face as the parasols kept on spinning just as he began to hold his rod, pumping himself slowly just like she had instructed him in the past. He had watched those videos so often that they were dedicated to memory at this point, yet he never tired of them nevertheless. He was instrumental to Twintelle now, a part of her strategy as he never pictured himself away from her, free from his thrall to her magnificence...

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
